


Team JNPR Future AU

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have finally updated this story. Whoot. The first of the year. Whoot whoot. There isn’t a set date for me posting up these chapters, I still need to write the other chapters since I only have written five chapters. I love team mom Pyrrha. She’s so wonderful. I honestly don’t have anything else to say, sorry.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As long as I could remember, he has been by my side. Sometimes though, I think he didn’t want to be near me, and thinking about always pains me. I could never imagine my life without him, especially now, we have two beautiful twin children, Lyn and Ake. He surely does light up my world, I hope I do the same for his., 

“Mommy! Mommy!” Ake yelled. 

“What is it, Ake?” Nora asked.

“Look at what Lyn made!” The orange haired boy said, excitedly, holding up a drawing that Lyn made. 

“That’s very nice. Where is she?” 

“She’s with daddy.” 

“Oh, she is now. I wonder what Ren is teaching her today.” She mumbled. “Do you want to go see what they are doing?” 

“Yes!” Ake said. 

Nora took a hold of her son’s hand and he held hers, tightly. He was really energetic and really excited to be with his dad. The two walked through the forest and followed the river to find the waterfall that Ren and Lyn were at. Once Ake saw his father, he started to jump all over the place and ran towards him. Ren picked up his child and said ‘hello’ to him before looking over to his wife, smiling. Nora smiled back as she walked towards her family. 

Lyn saw her mother and bashfully smiled at her. Nora picked her up and twirled her around and Lyn started to giggle. Nora then started to lightly toss her up into the air, and at one point, got really excited and accidentally tossed her high up into the sky. The orange haired woman started to freak out and ran around in small circles, hoping she would be able to catch Lyn. Ren sighed as he put Ake down to walk over to Nora.He looked up into the sky and and saw Lyn coming back down to earth. He was able to catch her, and looked at her with concern in his eyes. Nora came running over to the two with a worried expression on her face that also flowed through her body. 

“A-A-Are you okay, Lyn?” Nora asked, panicking. 

“Yes! That was fun! Can we do it again?” The black and magenta haired girl asked.

“Me next! Me next!” Ake yelled. 

The two parents looked at each other and giggled. Ren put down Lyn and helped fix her hair in to the twin pig tails. She turned around and smiled happily at her father and hugged him, and he did the same. Nora picked up Ake, twirled him around and gentle tossed him up in the air. Lyn hopped onto the rocks that were sitting in the water, one after the other, to get to the other side of the river, and Ren followed her, playing with her. Nora kept playing with Ake, but made sure that Lyn and Ren were doing okay. 

But after those few moments, everything changed. All I remember was steam that came off of the waterfall, thick enough that I couldn’t see anything. Then I heard screaming and saw blackness. Next thing I remember, was waking up in the forest, closer to my home. When I woke up, Ren, Lyn, and Ake were gone. I called out for them, but I didn’t get any answers. Everything I tried so hard to have, was gone instant.

I started to cry, knowing that I wasn’t going to see them, but I wasn’t going to allow that to happen. I had lost my family once, I wasn’t going to lose them again. I searched around to see if I could find anyone, I called out, but I still didn’t hear or see any of them. Luckily, I was able to find Ake. I was so very happy to see him. 

“Ake! Ake!” Nora yelled, running up to him. 

“Mommy! Mommy!” Ake screamed, rushing towards her.

The two embraced each other with joy. 

“You are still alive, I’m so happy.” Nora blabbered. “Are you hurt? You didn’t get injured at all?” 

“Yes mommy, I’m okay!” He replied cheerfully. 

Nora sighed with glee. She was really happy that he was alright. “Do you know where your father and sister are?”

He shook his head, ‘no.’ “Sorry mommy.” 

“It’s okay, let’s go home for now. I’ll go look for them.” She said, holding his hand. 

Ake held on to his mother’s hand tightly as the two walked home quietly. Once they got home, Nora grabbed a few things, like her hammer. She looked at her son and didn’t want him to come along to find the other two, but he really wanted to go with her. She sighed and knew that he was going to be a little stubborn. 

“I’m going to take you over to aunt Pyrrha and to uncle Jaune.” Nora informed him. 

“No!” Ake yelled. 

“No is not an option.” 

“No!” 

“Ake, stop. I don’t have time for this.” 

“No!” 

“And why not?” 

“I want to help you find daddy and big sis. They are my family too you know.” He said, sorrowfully. 

“I know you want to help, but I can’t let you. You are still too young to fight, the creatures of Grimm are out there and they are vicious. If there is a lot of them, I won’t be able to protect you and make sure that you are okay.” Nora explained. 

“I just wanted to help.” 

Nora faintly smiled and rubbed his head. “I know and I appreciate it. Now go pack a few things and we are going to go see Pyrrha and Jaune.” She told him, smiling, masking her sorrow. 

“Okay.” 

Ake packed a few things while Nora packed a few snacks that Ren already made, for Ake to eat while they went over to Pyrrha’s house. Nora held Ake’s hand again, and started to walk over to her friend’s house, even though it took quiet a few hours to get there. Lyn ran up to her father’s unconscious body to try to wake him up. Ren slowly opened his eyes to see see his daughter almost starting to cry. He sat up and held her close to clam her down. 

“Pappa! Pappa!” She cried. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Ren reassured her. 

He wiped off the tears strolling down her face, then smiled as sweet, warm smiled. Lyn calmed down as Ren stood up to see where they were. Lyn held on tightly to Ren’s leg as he was still trying to find out where they were. Neither one of them knew where they were. Ren didn’t know this side of the forest. He grabbed onto his daughter and walked out of the forest into somewhere he has never been. 

Ren took Lyn into one of the buildings, not realizing it was an outlaw bar, and the people there were looking for someone new to fight. Lyn got very scared and hid behind her father as he slowly started to back out of the bar. Ren picked up his daughter and ran out of the bar and tried to find a place to hide as the outlaws were chasing them, then, out of no where, a familiar person came to stop the outlaws. The blue haired male looked at them and smirked. 

“You know, it’s been a long time since I have seen you Ren.” Neptune informed him as he came out of the alley. “You don’t strike me as the kind of guy to hide.” He added. 

Lyn nervously came out of the alley and stood behind her father. “I hide because I didn’t want her to get hurt.” Ren said, calmly and quietly. “Plus, I fight mostly in self-defense, now.” 

“Uh, okay, but what are you doing in Mistral?” 

“I don’t know. I was with my family and the last thing I remember was waking up in the forests and finding this place.” 

“Really? What country where you in when it happened?” 

“Vale.”

“P-P-Pappa, who is t-t-this person?” Lyn asked, nervously. 

“An old acquaintance of mine and your mother’s.” Ren answered, quietly. 

“You should come to our base. Sun might know how to get you back home, I’m kind of poor with directions.” Neptune insisted. 

Ren nodded and smiled Neptune back to his base. As the got there, Ren and Lyn saw the other three sitting on chairs and on the couch. Ren looked around the room and felt the tension from the others. Sun got up and walked over to Lyn and crouched down to her eyesight and smiled at her. She looked at him with nervous eyes, but was calm at the same time. 

“And who is this adorable little lady?” Sun asked. 

“M-My name i-i-is Valkyrie-Ren Lyn.” Lyn said nervously. 

“That’s a pretty name, Lyn.” He complimented. 

“T-T-Thank you.” Lyn blushed. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” 

“I-I-I’m eight y-y-years old.” 

Sun smiled and stood up straight and looked at his best friend. “So why are they here? Not that I don’t mind, but it’s people coming in unannounced that bugs me.”

“Says the person who always comes in unannounced.” Neptune informed. 

“Well then.” Sun gasped. “But seriously, why are they here?” 

“It’s because Ren somehow blacked out in a forest back in Vale, but somehow ended up in Mistral and just want to get back home.” Neptune explained. 

“That’s very weird.” Sun said. 

“It’s no coincidence. There has been more and more people moving from one place to another, and the places being somewhere farther away from where they were. It’s usually accompanied by a heavy mist that you can’t see through.” Sage chimed in. 

“It could possible be apart of their semblance.” Scarlet spoke. 

“Water manipulation? No, that can’t be it.” Sun said, covering something up. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of this person can make a mist out of anything, type of deal.” Scarlet explained. 

“Oh, but back on to the topic at hand, we need to get you guys home, but before you leave, Lyn, I have some ribbons for you to have.” Sun said, grabbing the magenta colored ribbons and tying them into her hair. “An old friend of mine gave these to me.” 

“Thank you!” Lyn said happily. 

Ren kindly smiled at her. Sun then walked over to the map he had and pointed out the way they can get home. Sun escorted Lyn and Ren to the boats and they said their goodbyes as the two boarded the ship. Nora knocked on the door and waited for Pyrrha or Jaune to open the door. The red-headed woman up the door and was happy to see the two. 

“Hello, Nora, Ake. Com on in.” Pyrrha invited them in. 

The two walked into the house. “Would you mind watching Ake for me.” Nora asked. 

“Yes, I would love to, but where is Ren and Lyn?” She asked, concerned. 

Nora avoided eye contact with Pyrrha. “That’s the problem, I don’t know where they are. We were playing with the children and a mist filled the air and knocked unconscious, and when I woke up, they were gone.” 

Pyrrha took a deep breath. “Please let me come with you to find them.” 

“Then Jaune will want to come with and then Ake will be alone.”

“You can have Ruby and Weiss watch him. I bet their children will love to have him over.” 

“I don’t know.”

“Please. Ren is our teammate, and our family. We protect our friends, and family remember. Let us help.” 

“You’re right, please come along.” 

Pyrrha smiled at her. “I will go get ready, and get Jaune.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Mommy, why do we keep going from house to house?” Ake asked. 

“Sometimes, plans change.” Nora replied. “You’ll love hanging out with Weiss, Ruby and their children.” 

“Okay!” He said, happily. “What are their names?”

“Rudolf and Winifred.” Nora smiled. “Rudolf is about your age, but a little bit older than you.” 

“Oh! Cool!”

Pyrrha walked down the stairs with Jaune following her. “I called Ruby and she said she would love to talk care of Ake.” 

“That’s great!” 

“We should have some lunch before we leave, so we have some energy.” Pyrrha said. 

Jaune put his hand on her shoulder. “We don’t have enough ti-” He tried to say, before getting cut off. 

“Oo, pancakes!” Nora and Ake said in unison.

“Very well, pancakes it is.” Pyrrha agreed. 

She walked over to the kitchen and made some pancakes, giving Ake and Nora some extra syrup. The two jumped all over the place, being excited for the food. Pyrrha put the plates on the table as she watched the two walk over to her. She looked over to Jaune and wanted him to come over and eat with them. He couldn’t argue with her and went over to the table. When they were done, Jaune took everyone’s plate and put them into the sink. The four soon set out towards Beacon. 

Ruby told her children that a friend their age was going to come over. Rudolf and Winifred were more than happy to have him come over. Ruby didn’t tell Weiss that because she knew that she wouldn’t allow it. Luckily, she wouldn’t be home for a while, since she was out of town for a business trip. She waited on the porch for Nora and everyone to come as her children played in the front yard. Nora saw Ruby and waved at her very excitedly. She ran towards her, and she did the same, to them both with so much energy, and they hugged each other. Ake walked up to his mother and held onto her, while Rudolf and Winifred ran up to Ruby and the two were overjoyed to meet Ake. 

“Rudolf, Winifred, this is my son, Ake.” Nora informed. them. 

“Don’ you have a sister?” Rudolf asked, searching for her.

Ake’s face went from excitement to sorrow. Rudolf go a little scared and tried to cheer him up. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be hurt you.” The black haired, with red tips male said, frantically. 

Ake looked up at Rudolf and smiled. It’s fine. 

“I guess where off then.” Nora said, walking off with the other two. 

“Bye-bye!” The four said, seeing them off.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune walked to Nora’s house, and into the forest. They walked around until they found the waterfall, where everything happened. It seemed so calm, like nothing could go wrong. Pyrrha went on to the other side of the river to search through that side of the forest, for the other two. She kept on walking and walking around, seeing that it was just a never ending forest. Jaune walked through the waterfall and saw nothing. There wasn’t much of a trace of anyone being here. The two walked back to Nora, who was searching through the other side of the forest. 

Pyrrha looked at her with a sad look on her face. “It’s just an endless forest. Ren and Lyn could be anywhere.”

“It would need end, though.” Jaune said. “But the possibility of them ending up in another country or something like that, is highly unlikely. Also, there was someone hiding behind the waterfall. They did a good clean up job.”

“This isn’t good. I’m going to search some more.” Nora told the two as she walked farther into the forest. 

Pyrrha and Jaune sighed and followed her. They decided to spread out, but staying within close proximity of each other. At one point, Nora killed a Grimm, which made a big crashing sound that attracted more Grimm. The three took out their weapons and got ready to fight. They fought and fought, but there was no end to the enemies. They had no other choice to retreat and go back to Nora’s house. While running, Nora heard a cackling laugh. When they got back to the orange-haired woman’s house, they discussed some plans. 

“The only thing that I could find was this.” Jaune said, holding up a piece of paper that said, ‘waterfall.’

Nora grabbed the paper and crumpled it up. She sighed and looked at the two. “I bet Lyn is scared.” 

Pyrrha walked up to her and smiled a reassuring smile. “She is going to be fine. As long as she is with Ren, she’ll be fine.”She said, hugging her. 

Nora hugged her back, but was still doubtful. “I hope so.”

Jaune took back the piece of paper and looked at it, even though it had one word on it. He started to over think it. He threw the paper into the trash. “I think we should hunt down the people that did this.”

“How?” Pyrrha asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe luring them out somehow.” 

“And that would be?”

“I probably should get a little info about them first.” 

“There you go.” 

Jaune took out his scroll and started to look up some stuff. He didn’t find much. Pyrrha helped him out as Nora’s scroll started to ring. She rushed over the table and frantically tried to answer it. 

“Hello Nora.” Ren said. 

Nora’s face lit with a sense of relief. “Ren! You’re okay!” 

“Yes.”

“What about Lyn? Is she alright?” 

Ren gave her his scroll. “Yes mamma, I’m okay!” Lyn said happily. 

“Where are you guys?”

Lyn gave back the scroll to her dad. “We somehow ended up in Mistral.”

“How? The forest is never ending.” 

Jaune stopped what he was doing, and looked up the map of Remnant. It was still impossible for that to happen. He then looked at the news and saw that somethings that they were showing, was interesting, and he showed it to Pyrrha. 

“Okay, okay. I love you both. Please get home safely.” She informed them in a sigh of relief. 

Pyrrha looked over to Nora as she got done talking with Ren. “We have found something.” She handed Jaune’s scroll to her. Nora messed with it and looking at everything. “It looks like that some is trying to destroy families or something, by killing them or making them apart of this group.” 

“It doesn’t look like these guys have a name.” Nora replied. 

“It hasn’t been established yet. It looks like they have only recently showed up.” Jaune added. “The more important questions is, why didn’t they do with you?”

“And also, who are these people?” Pyrrha asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe they are trying to send a statement or something.” Nora said. “It looks like these people are shrouded in mystery.” 

“It doesn’t make sense though. Why would they kill families, or make people become apart of the terrorist group? They have killed hundreds of people, making everyone fear more than ever.” Pyrrha informed. 

“Yeah, this is worse than ten years ago.” Jaune said. 

“Hmm.” Pyrrha thought.

“Is everything okay?” 

“It kind of reminds me of something that happened when we were younger.”

“What would that be?” Nora asked, knowing it might be something happened to her. 

“Well years ago, a small village that was on the island south of Vale. Everything there was destroyed, and everyone was killed-” Pyrrha started. 

Nora started having flashbacks from when she was younger, and around the time of that story. Tears began to stroll down her face as she started to hold her head. She screamed, not wanting to remember that time, and then passing out. 

“Nora!” The two yelled. 

Pyrrha ran towards her and picked her up to take her over the couch. “I hope she was alright.” 

“I wonder if that was about her and Ren.”

“Maybe.” 

“What else do you have on that story?” 

“Not much, the person that had single handily destroyed the village, spread fear in to the eyes of others, he may have something to do this.” 

“That’s impossible, they are probably custody or dead.” 

“They were never found. But it’s just a suggestion.” 

Jaune shrugged and messed with his scroll some more. Pyrrha stayed with Nora to make she was doing alright. After Sun got back to his base, he had a sneaking suspicion about this. Him and his team to look into this case. The blonde did his best to find out what he could. Ren and Lyn looked at the clear blue water. He made sure that his daughter was doing alright. Lyn is a tough, quiet child, it always worried him. It took a few days for the two get back home. Ren and Lyn walked into their house as Nora was still looking for information. Once the she and Ake realized that they were home, they got very excited. They four of them embraced each other in love and happiness. Jaune and Pyrrha smiled and was happy that everyone was back together. The red-head explained what they were doing and different ways they could try to track these people. None of them knew what their purpose was or what kind of statement they were trying to get heard, but one thing was for sure, it was usually parents that were dying, and the children disappearing shortly after their parents death, it was strange. But no one knew why they didn’t carry out their mission with Nora and Ren. Was there a reason to keep them alive? 

“Why? Why?” Jaune asked himself, quietly. 

Pyrrha heard him and looked over to him with confusion “What do you mean, Jaune?” 

“Why didn’t this person carry out their mission? I’m happy that you guys are alive and all, but these people never fail to complete their mission.” Jaune replied. 

The other two looked at him with confusion. 

“Sorry.” Jaune said. 

Pyrrha looked over to Ren and Nora and shrugged. “On a different note, people have been dying in mysterious ways. People in public will be fine and a few seconds later, they will drop dead.” 

“That’s really weird. Whoever is doing this, what are they trying to prove?” Nora asked. 

“I don’t know, but they must stopped.” 

“How do we do that? Me and Ren have a dinner somewhere other than our house?” 

Pyrrha put her shoulder on Nora’s shoulder. “Maybe, but I hope not.” 

“It’s probably the only way.” Jaune stated. “So far, we know that these people don’t like families, maybe if we lure them out with you guys, we probably can get a hold of them.” 

Nora looked at the three and sighed. “I don’t want to do this, but I don’t want to put other people’s family in trouble either.” 

Pyrrha took her hand off of her shoulder and walked over to Jaune. Ren walked up to Nora and gave her a hug from behind. “It’s going to be okay Nora.” 

Nora put her hands on his. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yes.” 

“Very well. Whoever these people are, I want to break their legs.” 

Everyone discussed how everything was going to go. Ren whispered something in Nora’s ear and she looked back him with a concerned look on her face, and nodded. They waited for the day to come for when the plan to take action. Nora, Ren, and the children went out to dinner, making sure that is was a peaceful night out with the family. Nora and Ren looked around, making sure that they didn’t look suspicious, to see if there was anyone trying to cause trouble. Neither of them find anyone that was trying to hurt anyone else. The two started to pay more attention to their children, who were having fun drawing. Ren looked over to Ake’s drawing and faintly, sorrowfully smiled, he drew a pond that was full of lotuses. Nora did the same, but looking over to Lyn’s drawing and looked a little terrified, but made sure she didn’t show it as her daughter drew the place where her and Ren grew up. The night went on and nothing bad happened. The Ren-Valkyrie walked out of the restaurant, with smiles on the faces and their bellies full of food. Lyn and Ake ran in front of their parents, holding hands, giggling and they faced their mom and dad with smiles on their faces.

“That was a really yummy dinner, mommy, daddy.” Ake said excitedly. 

“Yup, yup! Thank you mamma, papa!~” Lyn said happily. 

Ren held onto Nora’s hand tightly and smiled at the two children. Nora looked at him and smiled as she looked back at the other two. Lyn and Ake skipped in front of them, getting closer and closer to the darkness. It concerned the two parents. They ran up to them, but it felt like they were too out of reach. Ren and Nora were stopped by their shadows. Then out of no where, a silhouette of a cloaked woman took a hold of the children. Lyn and Ake were screaming for their parents and visa versa. Pyrrha was hiding some where on a hill, close to where the four were. She looked through the scope and shot the person in the neck with a tranquilizer and Jaune came out from behind her as she turned around slowly to see who was behind her. He then took out his sword and slashed her chest. The person fell to the ground as the tranquilizer took affect, she couldn’t move, she couldn’t talk and she slowly fell asleep. Soon, everyone was released from her grip.

Jaune picked up the person as Lyn and Ake ran over to Nora and Ren, crying. They held on to them, never wanting to let go of them. Pyrrha caught up with the others with sorrow in her heart. She couldn’t believe what had happened to Nora’s family. She felt very bad, putting Lyn and Ake in trouble the way she did. Jaune pulled down the hood of the woman and looked a little surprised. She looked a little familiar. Jaune and Pyrrha took her back to their base, that was connected to their house. Nora and Ren took their children back home to try to get them to go to sleep. They knew it would take a while for them to go to bed, but they didn’t mind. In the morning, they would go see Pyrrha and Jaune to see what this person was planning. Ren walked back into his and Nora’s room and laid down with his head on her chest. Nora kept picking up small bits of his hair and letting the fall out of the tips of her fingers. 

“I’m sorry, I have failed.” Ren apologized. “I’m sorry I’m so useless.” 

“You are not useless.” Nora reassured him. “Because of you, and your smart head, you always being calm, patient, you stability when fighting, you always being there for all of us, you have made sure that we have been safe, both our family and team. You’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to us.” Nora said happily. “And I thank you everyday for it.” She kissed his forehead. 

Ren faintly smiled as he latched his arms around her stomach. She cradled her arms around him, making sure he fell asleep. It took a while before she fell asleep herself. The night was calm and peaceful. It hadn’t been like this for a very long time. Lyn and Ake came into Ren’s and Nora’s room because they couldn’t sleep. The two didn’t mind and made room for them so could sleep happily and peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally updated this story. Whoot. The first of the year. Whoot whoot. There isn’t a set date for me posting up these chapters, I still need to write the other chapters since I only have written five chapters. I love team mom Pyrrha. She’s so wonderful. I honestly don’t have anything else to say, sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Ren and Nora got ready to go over to Pyrrha’s house. Lyn and Ake packed a few things to take with them. Pyrrha was more than happy to have everyone over. Before they started their meeting, Ren made sure that the children were preoccupied with arts and craft supplies. Team JNPR went to their base and looked at the woman, who was chained up, they caught the night before. She woke up and saw the four people looking at her. 

“Who is she,” Nora asked. 

“She does look familiar though,” Ren said, “she looks a little like Neptune.”

“True, but from what Neptune has told us, he is an only child,” Pyrrha informed. 

“I don’t have a sibling. I’m an only child myself,” the black haired woman claimed, “anyhow, where am I?” 

Jaune looked over to her and looked at her with a grave face. “Quiet, we will be asking the questions here.” 

“I can’t promise you that I will give you the answers you want, nor the right one.”

“You will.”

“Or what? You will yell at me, stab me or something. Do take in account that yelling at me won’t have an affect on me, stabbing won’t do you much good, since I lost all feeling in my body.” 

Jaune stood there, trying to think of another threat, but nothing came to mind. 

“I’ll answers all the questions I can, but on one condition.” 

“What would that be?” 

“You’ll let me free.” 

“And why would I do that?” 

“Let’s see, the prison you were going to put me in won’t hold me. I’ll be in there for about a couple months or so before someone breaks me out.” 

“What? No, not going to accept that.” 

“Then let me tell you this, at ever murder there was a red feather and they were always around water.”

“How do you know that.” Jaune asked, getting very suspicious. 

“You never told us anything about the red feather Jaune,” Pyrrha said, quizzical. 

“I’ll get to that later.” 

“You have no other choice. If you put me in a prison, I’ll be the death of someone, but I can’t exactly say who. I’ll make my way back to Mistral. I am a mercenary and I have completed my job,” the woman informed her. 

“Fine, we will let you go, but you have to answer all of our questions,” Jaune told her. 

“Jaune!” Pyrrha said, wanting him to reconsider. 

“What choice do we have? She said that one of us will die if we put her in prison.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“Dear Fall Maiden, don’t test me. I have lived on this planet longer than you have, I have seen somethings, and dealt with somethings different from you, I have gone down a path you would never think twice about. I’m a mercenary and I have found out countless things from the contracts that I have completed.” 

Pyrrha stood there in silence. “We shouldn’t trust her. How do you know all of these things?”

The woman got up and pulled her arms from behind her over her head to put them in front of her. She then picked the locks on the chains and threw them on the ground. “You really don’t want to know. Any other questions?” 

“Lots,” Jaune started, “for starters, what is your name?”

“My name is Pluto.” 

“What were you trying to accomplish last night?” 

“Can’t say. I was just doing my job.”

“Who hired you?” 

“Can’t say. They paid me extra not to say who they were if I were ever to be in this situation.”

“What did they look like?”

“Can’t say. They paid me extra not to describe what they look like.” 

“What were the things that restrained Nora, Ren, and their children last night?” 

“They are apart of my semblance. I like to call them shadows, but there is no definite name to them.” 

“What?”

“Everyone who has a semblance has a couple of extra abilities, give or take, that they can use to their whim. I have the ability to control or manipulate shadows,” Pluto started, “I have only seen a handful of people use it. Like the you friend, the Schnee, either one of them, they have Glyphs, and with those Glyphs, they can summon anything that can make form of any human and animal.” 

“How do you know the Schnee’s?” 

“Who doesn’t? You have one thick head, Jaune. Plus I meet the older one a few years back.” 

“What is your semblance?”

“Not going to tell you.” 

“Oh come on. You have to tell us more than you already have. You are basically useless.” 

“I may not be useless, only if the price is right.” 

“I am not paying you to get information out of you,” Pyrrha said. 

“Suit yourself.” 

“How did you become a mercenary anyways?” 

“Along with being an assassin, I got myself in some deep trouble when I was seventeen, now I’m still paying for it till this day. Unless you pay me, I can’t really help you.” 

“I still want to break your legs,” Nora told her. 

“I know that. Besides, I’m not the person you are after. I wasn’t the person who broke up your family back at the waterfall months ago.” 

“What? Then who is?” 

“Again, I can’t say. I haven’t seen you guys before today. Sorry,” Pluto said, picking the locks on the chains that were wrapped around her ankles. 

“You seriously are no use to us,” Jaune said. 

Pluto sighed. “Here is a little present, free of charge, the people you were looking for are people of wings. They aren’t and were never apart of the White Fang. He have a connection to the Spring Maiden that used to live her in this country. He wants to bring back what was lost of a village that’s on an island south of Vale.”

“Shouldn’t they be going after the Fall Maiden,” Jaune asked. 

“Wow, you really have a dense head. Like I said, the Spring Maiden used to live here in Vale, more importantly, in the village on an island south of Vale. I was told that the Spring and Fall Maidens switched places and everything changed. The way the air is, the atmosphere changed, even the people changed. Them switching places wasn’t a very good idea, for reasons no one knows about.”

“What else.” 

“The village, it was filled with lotuses and there was a temple in the middle of it. There was a group who didn’t like the new Maiden that came to the village. They burned down the houses, killed the people that were living there. The Fall Maiden, with all of her power, couldn’t stop them. The only thing she could do was move some where else, to Vale. There she lived, making sure that would never happen again. Only three children lived through that disaster.” 

“Really?”

“Yup.”

Nora and Ren looked over at one another and nodded their heads. Nora sighed and looked at everyone.“About twentyish years ago, Ren and I were the children that lived peacefully in that village. It was a calm, quiet village that was protected by the Spring Guardian, who was a kind, caring, gentle woman.” 

“But one day, she left without reason and a new guardian came along. After that, our homes were destroyed. The bandits that were there killed everyone, everyone but us. We ran deep into the forest, hoping that we wouldn’t be found. We sat in a tree while we watched everything burn down to the ground. There was nothing we could do,” Ren added. 

“That is horrible,” Pyrrha said. 

“Yeah, yeah, sad story. The past is in the past, you can’t change it. You can make sure that it won’t happen in the future and hope for the best. There isn’t much you can do,” Pluto harshly said, rubbing her wrists. 

“Wouldn’t Nora be the next Maiden,” Jaune asked. 

“No, not as long as the last Maiden is alive. If she is dead, the last person on her mind would be the next one to inherit her powers. If it is a male, her powers float aimlessly until they find a person that is worthy of the power,” Pyrrha explained. 

“I’ll tell you this, it’s someone close to you,” Pluto informed. 

“Who is it?” 

“I’m not saying. It’s better not to say.” 

“Why?” 

“It’s more fun that way. Now if you’ll excuse me, a deal is a deal and I will make my way back to Mistral,” she started, as she walked toward the door. She turned around a looked at Jaune. “Jaune, a little heads up, do not go into the kitchen and stay away from fire.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me.” 

The four of them sighed and let her go. There wasn’t much they could do. They still had very little information, but they did their best and researched what the could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter three went differently than I wrote it. I kind of like this better than what I wrote. Sorry for the random OC, I couldn’t think of anyone, at the time, who would be good enough to become the suspected villain other than my own random OC Pluto. Don’t worry, spoiler alert, she shows up one more time after this. I think I have only seven chapters of this story. Hopefully I can actually get the seventh chapter done. I have to redo most of the other chapters since I kind of re-did this one. It didn’t make any sense when I wrote it, nor did this chapter fit that much when I wrote the other ones. But hey, hopefully it’ll make sense at one point. Anyways, thanks for reading. I may or may not edit how the Maidens get their power tomorrow. I’m not a sponsor when watching RWBY so…I have to wait until tomorrow. And do realize that this is a AU, so not everything in this story is going to fit with the series.


	4. Chapter 4

After Pluto left for Mistral, the town became quiet and peaceful once again, and crime was almost completely gone. There were burglaries that happened every so often, but no murders, no deaths, no nothing. It was great, only for a little while, but after a week or so, it didn’t resonate with me very well with me after that, especially knowing that there were a group of people who were killing families and having nothing on them. It made me feel helpless. The best that we could do is investigate the deaths that already happened. 

The only good thing that came out of this was my family being alive and okay. That wasn’t the end of it though, the people who wanted the new Spring Guardian finally came out of hiding and it was only a matter of time before they started to kill people again. When people started to drop dead, everything went into chaos. Some of the buildings were burned down, the ones that weren’t, were shattered, battered, and broken, very little people were left. The only ones that were there, were the kids who attended the school. It was like a safe house for them and the teachers. 

“Who are these people,” Jaune yelled. 

Pyrrha walked down stairs and looked at him. “Jaune, please go to bed.” 

“Not while we are still in this shit hell.”

“Is there any better?” 

“I’m just being dramatic.” 

“Please, just go to bed. We can discuss this tomorrow, when Nora and Ren are over.” 

“No.” 

“Jaune, this is hardly the time to argue.” 

Jaune sighed in frustration, and got up from his chair and went up to their room. Pyrrha watched him go, before looking at the monitor to see what he was searching for. She messed around with the computer for a few minutes before finding something. She waited until the morning to tell them what she found. 

Ren finally got Lyn and Ake to go to sleep. He walked into the living room and sat next to Nora. He smiled at her to reassure her that everything will be alright. She had a hard time believing it. Nora wanted to make sure that these people wouldn’t harm another person. The only lead that they had was the red feather that Jaune had and the fact that the Spring Guardian was someone they know, but they didn’t know who. 

Nora put her head on Ren’s shoulder and sighed. “I hope everything will be okay.” 

“Everything will,” Ren reassured her. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“But what if it isn’t.” 

“I will make sure it will and you will too.” 

“And how do you know that?” 

“If I know anything about you, you would never sit by and never let a fight pass you by, especially when it involves the people you care about. You would be there to fight, and protect those you care about,” He informed, while looking into her eyes with a radiant smile. “And if there isn’t much of anything by the end of this, I will still be with you and the children, where you go, I go. You guys are my family.”

Nora smiled as if she was going to cry out of joy. “You always know what to say. I love you so much.”

Ren kissed Nora’s forehead as she laid her head back on his shoulder. The two smiled faintly as they remembered all the good times, becoming friends when they were younger, getting into Beacon, meeting Team RWBY, meeting Jaune and Pyrrha and becoming Team JNPR and becoming a new family, etc. 

Then out of no where, Ake and Lyn started to scream. Nora and Ren rushed into their room and looked in horror. The two kids held onto each other as they sat in on the bottom bunk of their beds. There was a giant vine of the tree that was outside of their window in the bedroom. Lyn and Ake were crying from what just happened, they were frightened from what had happened. Ren and Nora went over to them and picked them up to take them to the living room. 

The two sat across from their kids in silence. They were still trying to process what just happened, before they ask some questions. Ren went into the kitchen to make a few snacks while Nora calmed down the children. Ren then came out of the kitchen and put the snacks onto the coffee table. Lyn and Ake picked a few of them and started to eat them. 

“What happened,” Ren asked. 

“I-I-I don’t know,” Lyn replied. 

“Can you explain to us what you were doing.” 

“We were just asleep and then Lyn woke me up because she said she was scared and didn’t want to sleep by herself,” Ake explained. 

“And what happened next?” 

“Lyn sat on the bed, and looked out the window, and he eyes glowed green, and a branch came through our window, and, and, and, we were scared and I wanna it to end,” Ake cried. 

Ren held onto his son and calmed him down. “It’s alright Ake. You guys will be okay.” 

Lyn started to cry herself. “Are we in troubbble?” 

“No sweetheart,” Nora said. 

“Where are we going to sleep tonight?” 

“You can sleep with me and daddy,” Nora added, calming Lyn down. 

The two took their children into their room and let them fall back asleep. They watched their children sleep peacefully, knowing that it wouldn’t be wise to tell them what’s going on. The two looked over at each other and knew they had to tell Jaune and Pyrrha what had happened. 

“Ren,” Nora said. 

“Yeah,” Ren asked. 

“What’s going to happen to us? To the kids,” She asked as she started to cry. 

Ren sighed, trying not to cry himself, and thought of different answers to say. “Fight, and protect them, each other.” 

“What happens if one of us dies?” 

“That’s not going to happen. We have each other’s back and no one is going to kill us.” 

“I…I hope you are right.” 

The next morning they packed somethings and headed over to Pyrrha’s to gather more information. 

“Hello everyone,” Pyrrha greeted. “I hope you sleep well last night.” 

“It was rather interesting actually,” Nora said. 

“Really? How so?” 

“Well, there is now a tree vine in our children’s bedroom.” 

“Uh, may I ask how that happened?” 

“Yeah, just let me get these two settled.” 

Nora got Lyn and Ake settled and got them to start playing with crayons and colored pencils. She then walked back to Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune and explained what happened. 

“Do you think Lyn can be the new Spring Maiden,” Pyrrha asked. 

“Possible,” Ren said. “You said you are the Fall Maiden, what do you know about these Maidens?” 

“That they can control the elements that they are named after.” 

“Hmm…” 

“But anyways, Jaune, you said you would talk to us about the red feather you found.” 

“Ah, yes. At every murder that we have a red feather. It’s a calling card, but I don’t understand why we would see it a murders. They are mostly seen at burglaries,” Jaune said. 

“But why a red feather,” Nora asked. 

“Maybe the feather can be a link to their name or whatever,” Ren chimed in. 

“I found out that last night, and I can’t believe I never realized it. The read feather comes from the male cardinal bird, so they might have a link to Team CRDN,” Pyrrha said. 

“That still doesn’t explain why they would kill random people or families,” Nora added. 

“I looked into the background of Team CRDN and found out that they were all orphans.” 

“That explains the family portion of it, but what about the random people?” 

“Maybe for laughs and giggles, they were never good people to begin with, or contracted Pluto to kill them.”

“What about these other killings,” Jaune asked.

“It still could be Pluto,” Pyrrha informed. 

“Her contract ended.” 

“It doesn’t matter, they could have hired her again. And another question, why would they want the Spring Guardian?”

“I don’t know. But we need to stop them. We have seen what they have done, how all of these murders went down, they are a force that shouldn’t be reckoned with. 

“I think we should get Team RW’s help with this. If we can, we make sure that their children isn’t involved in this and we will be able put a couple extra numbers against them. Let’s try not to get a lot of people involved with this, teams or otherwise. We also need to keep the casualties at zero.”

The other three nodded in agreement. Lyn and Ake came into the room with high energies. They were really happy to show their parents what Lyn could do. 

“Mamma, pappa! Look at what I made,” Lyn said excitedly, showing them the lotus she made out of no where.

Nora looked at her with a surprised look. “Wow, how did you make this?” 

“I dunno! I felt some power flowing through me, and I started to focus on it, and then a green light started to glow around my hand and then this showed up!~ Are you happy?” 

“Yes, of course!~” 

“What about you pappa?”

Ren nodded ‘yes.’ He then took the lotus out of her hand and used the ribbons in her hair to keep it firm and still. Lyn smiled in joy. “Go pack you stuff, we are going to go see Rudolf and Winifred.” 

“Okay~” Ake and Lyn said in unison. 

They two made their way to their stuff and made sure they put their stuff into their backpacks. A little while after the two were done, they made their way to Weiss’ and Ruby’s house. Weiss wasn’t too thrilled when they had arrived, while Ruby welcomed them with a warm smiled and hug. She was delighted to have them over. She was extremely happy when Lyn and Ake came over, they always made Rudolf and Winifred happy when they came over and played. Ruby didn’t know the whole reason why they were here, but she didn’t care, but Weiss knew all to well why they were at her house. She walked into the kitchen to grab a few papers. 

“I’m assuming you are here for this,” She said angrily. 

“We need your help,” Jaune said. 

“And put my family in harms way.” 

“You knew that as soon as you became a huntress.” 

“If you haven’t noticed, I have other things to do, and if I could, I would let Yang or Blake watch over them, but we can’t find them. And if you haven’t looked out the window lately, Vale has been destroyed, again.”

“I’m actually surprised you took charge of the Schnee Dust Company, Winter could do a much better job than you, because you certainly did a bang up job on promising to make it better for everyone to live everywhere.” 

Weiss became infuriated with Jaune. She then said something in the heat of the moment that she shouldn’t have said, “at least I can have children!”

“Weiss” Ruby yelled. 

Pyrrha stood there in shock while Jaune looked at her with hatred. Ren and Nora stood there in silence, not wanting to make anything worse. 

“You know what, I had a bad feeling that this would happen. All I ever done to you was be nice. Did everything to make sure you were doing alright, and this is your way to pay me back. All I wanted is some extra help to bring down Team CRDN, but I guess not,” Jaune said. “We will show ourselves out.” 

“Before we go, Ruby, do you mind Lyn and Ake staying the night,” Ren asked. 

“I would love them to stay over,” Ruby said, happily. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

The four of them walked out of the door, except Jaune, who looked back at Weiss. 

“I guess this country was meant to say goodbye. The name does mean farewell.”

Weiss looked over with confusion and watched him leave the house. Once Pyrrha and Jaune got home, Jaune went straight to the couch and laid down. Pyrrha smiled at him and walked over to him and put his head on her lap. 

“It’s not your fault,” She reassured him. 

“And it’s not yours either,” He added as he sighed. 

“We don’t have time to worry about what Weiss said.” 

“I know, but we need to think of a different way to stop them.” 

“Jaune, you need to take care of yourself.” 

“Why? Especially now, when people are dying.” 

“There is a difference between selfishness and self-care.” 

“How am I being selfish?” 

“You are putting your wants before your needs and you need to take care of yourself. You are not thinking about other people, you are only thinking of making sure that these people are going to suffer. You are forgetting to take care of yourself, not eating as much, not sleeping as much.”

Jaune looked at his wife and smiled. “Thank you Pyrrha. Thank you for always looking out for me.” 

Pyrrha blushed and said ‘you’re welcome.’

Weiss sat down at the kitchen table and thought about what she said to Jaune. It is maybe the biggest thing she regretted saying. Ruby played around with the children for a little while before they went to bed. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen to see her wife moping around. She walked up to the table, sat on it, facing Weiss, and gave her a disappointed smile. 

“You crossed the line tonight. Jaune has always been nice to you,” Ruby informed. 

“I know,” Weiss said. 

“As team leader, I say you help them.” 

“They don’t need our help.” 

“Really?” 

“A few years back, I meet someone, she predicted this would happen. That no matter what, if we get involved, it only makes this country’s death quicker.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Our country’s name is Vale, it means Goodbye or Farewell. This place was doomed from the started to fail, and everyone is just prolonging it.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“I don’t know, but hopefully, one day it will. Now off to bed.” 

“But I don’t wanna,” Ruby complained. 

“Then no cookies tomorrow.” 

Ruby’s eyes started to tear up as if some took a toy from their child. “No, not the cookies.” 

Weiss pointed her finger in the direction of their bedroom. Ruby went upstairs as Weiss followed behind her. Nora walked into the fores, trying to clear her mind. Everything that was going on, it’s happening way too fast. Ren walked towards her, making sure that she was alright. She looked back at him and smiled. He got closer to her and gave her a hug. 

“Ren,” Nora said. 

“Yes,” Ren asked. 

“When we fight, let’s do this together, let’s fall together, not matter the situation. I don’t want to be there without you.” 

Ren started to blush heavily, he didn’t know how to respond, even though it was close to what he said a day or two ago. “Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Nora then started to giggle uncontrollable. It went to the point where she started to wheeze. 

Ren’s blush became a deeper color of red as he became confused. “Wait, what’s so funny?” 

“You’re face.”

“What about it?”

“I never seen it that red before and your reaction.” 

“Huh- Wha-” Ren said, becoming more and more confused. “I’m going to kiss you,” he blurted out. 

Nora soon calmed down and processed the last thing that Ren said. Her face then became a deep red color. “Uh-Um-Uh,” she said, trying to figure out her words. 

Ren slowly realized what he had said as well. “That’s if you want to, that is.”

“Uh-uh-uh, I don’t mind,” Nora stuttered. 

“Are you sure, because I’m going to kiss you,” He said, picking her up and started to spin around in a circle. 

“Yes,” she giggled. 

Ren then kissed Nora’s lips gently and she kissed him back. He lowered back down to the ground and held her close to him. She then let go of his lips and put her head on his chest, while her arms were as if she was hugging him. 

“I’ve got your back and I’m not leaving,” Nora said. 

“And I’ve got yours,” Ren added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally updated this story, it's been so long. And you got to see Rudolf and Winifred again, Kumafromtaiwan.tumblr.com children are in here again, thank you again for letting me have them in my story. And I bet you were waiting in anticipation for this chapter. Hehe, sorry for the long wait for it.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks have passed by and the killers still haven't been caught. We have been searching high and low for these people. I had a bad feeling about who it was, but I didn't know for sure who it was. I also knew that Jaune was hiding something from us and wouldn't tell us it. Ren and I did our best to lure these people out, but nothing worked, but I worried more about my children than anything. We all were stressed from dealing with work and defeating the Grimm, but we tried to stay positive.   
Ren walked around the classroom, teaching the students about aura control and close-range combat. He made sure, when talking, that it didn't sound like he was stressed, worried or anything. When he was done lecturing the student, and when they were doing their homework, he looked up some of the reports about his home being destroyed. He found some information and started to remember something . Ren waited for the class to end so he could go tell Pyrrha about what he found. He walked into her classroom and walked up to Pyrrha. 

"Hello Ren," she smiled. 

"Hello. I need to talk to you about something," He said. 

"It'll have to wait, I have a class starting soon," she informed. 

"Very well," Ren said, starting to walk out the door. 

"Do you mind staying? I want to show my students the different fighting styles, but I also want to show them in combat." 

"Of course, I don't mind helping." 

"Thank you. 

The two kept on talking to each other until the bell rang for class. Pyrrha waited a few extra minutes so some of the other students can come to class. She then started to roll call, knowing that not all of the students where present. The class started to fill with whispers and rumors to why Ren was here. None of them wanted to ask why, so they kept on whispering to themselves, until one kid raised their hand. 

Pyrrha looked at the child. "Yes?" 

"Mrs. Nikos, why is Mr. Ren here?" 

"We are going to demonstrate two different fighting style for you guys." 

"I thought Mr. Ren had a class of his own." 

"I do, but this is my free period," Ren answered. 

"Oh." 

The room got quiet and the two teachers looked over to each other and smiled. They walked to the end of the stage and took their ready. When they heard a ding, they started to train. Ren used hand-to-hand combat and close-range combat, while Pyrrha used her long-to-close range style of fighting. Ren took the first strike, but Pyrrha dodged it with her shield. She then hit him with her shield, in his side, and swept his feet from out under him. He flipped backwards and took out his twin pistols. He started to shoot at her, but she was able to dodge most of them with her shield. She then rushed him and started to use the sword part of her weapon. Ren dodged most of the attacks with his arms. He at one stopped her sword, with his arm, and started to use his legs to hit her. He knocked her shield and sword out of her hands and they started to use hand-to-had combat. They pushed each other back. Pyrrha used her semblance to grab her weapons back. She then used the shotgun part of her weapon and started to shoot at Ren. He dodged the bullets by using his aura as a shield. After a few more minutes of training, Pyrrha came out victorious. She helped Ren up off the ground. 

"Are you okay," she asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I expect nothing less from a prodigy," he replied. 

"Prodigy, hardly." 

The kids looked at the teachers in shock after the fight, and after hearing that Pyrrha was a prodigy. The two adults looked at the kids in confusion. 

"Are they okay," Ren asked. 

"I don't know," Pyrrha answered. She the waved her hand back and forth to see if they were okay. "Hello, the match is over. Can any of you hear me?" 

The class slowly came back to their senses. 

One of he students stood up. "What the hell was that?!" 

"Now, now, please calm down. You don't need to yell," Pyrrha said. "Can anyone tell me where Ren went wrong?" 

The same child that yelled, raised their hand. "By fighting a prodigy." 

Pyrrha sighed. "Not because of that. Any other answers?" 

A tall male, with grey hair and glasses came in interrupted the class. "It's because he used his aura as a shield at the wrong time." 

"Correct. Thank you Professor Ozpin." 

"You're welcome, Mrs. Nikos," Ozpin said. 

"It looks like you have gotten better Ren," Goodwitch added. 

"Thanks, I guess. It's been, maybe, five, seven years since we graduated, a lot has happened," Ren said. "But I'm still no match for Pyrrha. 

"Anyways, I don't mean to intrude, but something has happened," Ozpin said. He walked up to the two and whispered to them about what happened. 

"What about my class," she asked. 

"Don't worry, I'll be covering it," Goodwitch said.

"Thank you." 

Pyrrha and Ren rushed back to Pyrrha's place. She looked at her home in horror, it was burning down in flames. Firefighters finally arrived to put out the flames. There wasn't much left, other than their base, and ashes. The two walked in and looked to see what was left. Ren took a look at the charred papers, they weren't readable. Pyrrha screamed and Ren rushed into the kitchen area. He looked in horror, as he held onto a crying Pyrrha.   
Nora hummed as she was cleaning up her house. Once she was finished, she went out back to train by herself. She did some warm up stretches, ran around for a few minutes, some practice hits on the dummy that they had. She sat down and took out a tazer. She then started to tazer herself so she could control the electricity that flowed through her body and maybe figure out a way to create thunder without being tazed, or any form of electrocuted. As of right now, she was only able to redirect the electricity. She kept on tazering herself, but nothing worked. Dark rain clouds started to roll in and Nora made her way to them. She heard the sounds of the thunder and saw the bright light of the lightning. She stood up and let the lightning strike her. She felt it flow through her veins, to her it felt really nice. She was able to redirect it through her body and through the forest. She left a trail of fire, but quickly died down because of the rain. Nora went back inside, knowing what she came outside for, failed. 

Nora heard her scroll ring. "Hello." 

"These people that you are looking for, they are closer than you think," the mysterious person informed her. 

"Who is this?" 

"You need to hurry, they are ready killed some close to you, and they are going to kill one of you other friends," they said, hanging up their scroll. 

"Wait- Who is dead," she asked frantically, before they hung up. He scroll rang again. "Hello!" 

"Nora! Come to the base," Ren said. 

She sighed in relief. "You are okay, that's great." 

"Yes. Are you okay? You seem a little on edge." 

"I will explain it when I get there. Please hold still." 

"Okay, just hurry." 

Nora made her way over to their base. She looked at the burnt house, with shock. Ren met up with her and walked her to the kitchen. She looked at the room and started to cry. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ren held on to her as she broke down. He comforted her the best he could.   
An airship landed into Vale's landing station. A male walked into the city, making his way into the forest. He waited until a woman came out of her shadows so they could talk. She stood right in front of him and let the silence sink in. 

"Hey, it's been awhile," Neptune said. 

"Yeah, why do you want to see me, and how did you find me," Pluto asked. 

"It's not hard, follow the trail of abandonment." 

Pluto sighed. "What do you want?

"Why is he dead?"

"So you know. It's because they want him dead, one they didn't like him, two they are trying to get someone, and three, it's fun for them."

"That's not it and you know it." 

"The second one is true. He was getting to close to who they were and they wanted to continue their killing spree." 

"How were they doing it? People randomly dying during the day." 

"How do you know this, you don't live here in Vale." 

"My team and I are here to help them out."

"So what do you really want?"

"This to be over, so I can go back to being in Mistral." 

"That's not what you want."

"You know me so well." 

"I can see everything." 

"I want them to have peace." 

"No, you want to stay here, you want this to keep going so you don't have to go back home. You hate it there. This story is coming to it's close, but you don't want it to end." 

Neptune just sighed, and knew she was right. 

"This isn't about you, it never was. So play your part and tell them what I'm telling you now and leave. The reason why they are killing all these people, tearing all of these families apart, is because they didn't have one themselves so they think that no one should have one themselves. They live in fear that they are never going to have one, so they destroy others. As for the random people dying, one of them can recreate bird feathers out of nowhere and use them as a weapon. They can start a flame, change into mist, or be invisible. That's how they kill all of these people. Now go child, your time is up." 

Neptune then started to walk away, and never saw his sister again. Pluto waited until she wasn't able to see him, and disappeared into the shadows, waiting to come out one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is out, yay. Sorry I'm not good at making fight scenes. I will have one more fight scene, and it's even shitter, but please bare with me on it. They story is almost over. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow, I have some stuff to talk about. Yes, kumafromtaiwan (on tumblr) SchneeRose children are in here. She is letting me put them in the story, which is really nice of her, and I appreciate her letting me put them in the story. I just love her SchneeRose family and I wanted them to be in here so bad. Yes, I have started to write my own little RWBY/JNPR Future AU, I was inspired by Kuma to do one. I’m going to make sure that it will not be like her RWBY Henceforward AU. Yes, I do have my own little family. Read my other fics about ReNora, I have them posted up. I honestly don’t know what to call this AU either. I have written four chapters already, but still no cool title or whatever. I probably should explain this more, but I have no clue what to explain. I hope you like it.


End file.
